Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to electronics and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus capable of detecting a touch operation and pressing force on an operation surface, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus is known which detects a touch performed on a touch panel and a pressing force generated by the touch and performs processing that is based on the detected touch and pressing force. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-288221 discusses an electronic apparatus capable of changing a key repeat interval based on information about the strength of pressing force obtained from a touch panel.
In a case where a predetermined function is continuously performed at a specific speed or execution frequency in association with the continuation of a touch operation, as in key repeat, if the speed or execution frequency of the function is high, a result aimed at can be quickly approached, but, on the other hand, an intended position or value may be erroneously passed over. Even in a case where a key repeat interval is changed based on information about the strength of pressing force, as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-288221, if the key repeat interval is too short, a position or value aimed at by the user may be passed over.
It would be desirable to improve electronic technology to readily and more accurately obtain a result of execution of desired functions intended by users.